


Jurassic Park with Winged Zookeepers

by Annariel



Series: Inexplicable Wingfic [4]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Gen, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 13:45:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9237650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annariel/pseuds/Annariel
Summary: The Anomaly team  meet their inexplicably winged counterparts.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fififolle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fififolle/gifts).



> Incorporating the first drabble I wrote in this setting but now I vaguely know what is going on!!! The inexplicable wingfic is not quite so inexplicable as it once was!!!

Stephen gaped at the man who had just landed. The blonde hair and blue eyes were familiar. He wore blue jeans but his feet and torso were bare, revealing toned muscles. Large, white, feathered wings sprung from his back.

"Who might you be?" asked Cutter, eyeing him with undisguised appreciation.

"Captain Telperion Ryan, Anomaly Unit. Who are you?" He looked almost as surprised as they did.

"Nicholas Cutter and Stephen Hart, Scientists."

"From the original anomaly team?"

They nodded, dumbly.

"Where's your backup?" asked Telperion. "You didn't just rush through did you?"

Stephen looked sideways at Cutter. "Don't worry. Your great-grand daddy will be along in a minute."

"What's a great grand-daddy?" Telperion asked, just as Ryan stepped through the anomaly.

The two men stared at each other in silence.

"Bloody Hell," Ryan said after a moment.

Stephen looked upwards. There were more winged people circling in the sky above.

"If you'll excuse me a moment," Telperion said. He started a short run which quickly launched him up into the sky. The powerful wings flapped to pull him up towards his fellows.

"I hope one of you two has a bloody good explanation," Ryan said.

"Not even a glimmering of one," Stephen said, "Unless Cutter has an idea of some kind."

Cutter shook his head. "I suppose it's just about possible that the same genetics could repeat down the generations."

"And the wings?"

"The wings do seem an unlikely random mutation. Genetic engineering could be involved. They're obviously technologically advanced."

"How do you figure that out?" asked Ryan.

"Advanced enough to be making jeans at any rate," Cutter shrugged.

Stephen looked around. They stood in the middle of a large grassy plain. In the far distance sheer cliffs rose up out of the landscape. Here and there he could see small copses of trees. The sun was shining. The whole place was breathtakingly beautiful.

"Are those Dipolodocuses?" Ryan asked pointed to one side of them. "Diplodoci?" he hazarded.

"Diplodocus singular and plural," Stephen said absently as he followed the direction of Ryan's finger. "They could be."

"So... this is what? Jurassic Park with winged zookeepers?"

Stephen shrugged helplessly.

Telperion Ryan came back in to land on the grass in front of them. "You need to go, I think. That anomaly is almost faded."

Stephen looked back at the anomaly which looked just like any other. Cutter checked down at a device Connor had rigged up and handed to him. "He's right. We need to go. But I have so many questions. What is this place? Why do you look like Ryan? How do you know about us?"

Telperion grimaced. "This is Terra Fourteen. Our templates are based on a variety of genetic material that has been preserved. It makes sense that the original anomaly team would have been among the donors. The work of your team is recorded in our tales. They explain why we must guard the anomalies when they open and prevent anything coming through."

"What's Terra Fourteen?" Cutter started but at that moment the device in his hand squealed out a warning.

"No time," Ryan said, grabbing Cutter by the shoulder.

Cutter allowed himself to be pulled back through the anomaly. Reluctantly Stephen followed them.

"That was frustrating," Cutter remarked once they were back on the other side.

* * *

Arian Anderson and Lyessa Steel swooped down to land next to Telperion.

"Protocol says that you should escort human intruders to Calastiel," Arian said blandly.

"They'd have missed their trip home if I did that," Telperion pointed out. It had frankly never been a policy he had been happy with, although this was the first time he'd ever had to confront it head on.

"What are you going to say when you report?" Lyessa asked.

Telperion considered that. He couldn't possibly ask Arian and Lyessa to lie and say nothing had come through the anomaly. He thought Arian might allow it, but Lyessa wouldn't, not unless he wanted to get into bribing her somehow.

"The truth I suppose. That while I was consulting with the two of you about the best course of action the anomaly began to fade and they went back through it before we could take any action."

"You had plenty of time," Lyessa objected.

"You are welcome to note your objection when we talk to Lester, if you want to."

Lyessa made a face. Telperion was satisfied she wouldn't cause trouble. There was no love lost between her and Lester, and if she made a fuss about this, it was only likely to lose her favour.

Satisfied, Telperion took the skies once more.

"What if it is a recurring anomaly?" Lyessa asked as they soared upwards into the bright blue sky.

"Well then, we'll have another chance to bring them to Calastiel," Telperion said grimly.


End file.
